Different Kind of Apologize
by KimiTien
Summary: Oneshot. Onesided feelings and song fic. character deaths. Well Tsunade the necklace came through again.


**First song fic.**

**Apologize by OneRepublic**

**I dont know i wrote it and think its... alright but whatever. here it is. i love this song.**

**-Felina**

* * *

The Different Kind of Apologize

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground**_

"Sasuke!" A blonde man yelled as he charged at a black hair man that stood with his back to him. Slowly the black head turned soulless black eyes on blue; locking, holding them, staring into the pit of him. The black, bleak eyes slowly swirl turning into red; Sharingan but the Blonde does not look away, he doesn't fear those eyes but he fears if he doesn't look than the man hes been hunting for years well once again disappear, leaving him and his other teammate to track him.

But it was never that easy. Just to say he would, no. If Sasuke didn't want to be found, Sasuke would not be found. The blonde knew this and wasn't going to let this slip up pass him by. He was going to finish this here and now. He was going to bring this bastard to Sakura and show her he kept the promise he made years before this chance meeting.

Watching, searching, and weighting options; both did. Both could hurt one another so bad that one could die. One almost did. Oh Naruto remembered that day, he remembers well. The day his best friend slammed his head into the ground and would have let his body be carried away by the river. He may not remember most of it afterwards but he remembers the arms around his legs, feet holding his head still… The feel of the air passing by as they fell faster and faster; it had felt like flying for a moment that he forgot to fight back, forgot he was in a battle.

He remembered thinking _Sasuke will stop soon and call me dope again._

Than nothing.

Something must of flash in his eyes or the other man was fooling him; he smirks and the blonde waits for the name and joking… none come.

"Sasuke!"

"Is that all you will say, deadlast? My name? Yes I know it and I know it well. I don't need you telling me it."

"Naruto!" The pink hair medic-nin says as she lands next to him but stops when she saw her ex-teammate and when Naruto took hold of her arm to keep her still. "Sasuke…"

"Again with my name. Haven't you guys thought of anything before you keep coming after me? Even after I have told you I'm not going back and tried to kill you countless times now. Always knew you all had something wrong in your head." Sasuke says darkly, smoothly almost a whisper but was heard around the field. "What no Kakashi? Did he finally see this is idiotic?"

"You put him in a coma you asshole!"

Blood red eyes gleam. "So come to get revenge is it? Your teacher is down so why not go after the man who put him down?" Sasuke sneers at them.

_  
__**And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**_

Sakura puts her hand over her friends' hand, holding him to her as he holds her back before speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha, We are here, sent by the Hokage of leaf you bring you in… dead or alive… for the wrong doings you have done to your village-"

"That isn't my village! It has never been mine and soon it will fall… like it should have when sand and sound attacked it… like how you should be but..." The red eyes disappear for a moment under eye lids and the mouth lets go of a tired sigh. "That will change… today." The eyes were back on them and watch how Sakura flinches and her eyes shift to stare at his mouth. Watches how it turns into a smirk when she did it, watches how she stiffens with angry from it. "You have become bumps in my path and I need you out of my way."

_  
__**You tell me that you need me  
then you go and cut me down, but wait**_

Both leaf ninja quickly jump out of the way as their once teammate throws kunai at them. Naruto lands to the right and goes to run at the other male only to see nothing where he last stood. He felt the ground groan and places were thrown everything as Sakura punches it. He quickly goes to where Sakura stood, bleeding from the arm from a kunai wound; Sasuke standing off to the side, where the ground did not break apart, staring at Naruto running, smirking, holding the bloodily knife that had gotten the female.

Of course he would cut Sakura down first. Naruto growls throwing fist and leg as he engaged the missing-nin in tai-jutsu. Blocking kunai with kunai, leg with a leg, fist caught being pulled closer but kunai goes to chest, move apart.

Sakura has always been the weak link in their team when they were younger, was the one that wanted Sasuke since childhood. The one who he promise to bring the boy, now a man, back; Sakura the one he hided behind when asked why he keep going after Sasuke over and over again.

The one he would give his life too, if it meant her being happy and alive.

"Don't Sasuke." Naruto warns but also letting Sasuke know he caught him, now knows he was right. But he never needed to confirm that, anyone would see that he would. Oh the bastard.

"Have you seen my brother, Naruto?" Sasuke says not showing he caught on or giving a hint that he would listen to him. Naruto slowly backs away, rethinking the fight. He knew that if they didn't bring this man down today, there wasn't going to be another chance for them; he would kill them today.

"Just last month." He says making sure to keep Sasuke in his sight but also watching Sakura move to flack him. They could do this if they put all their tricks together. Oh he knew they could. If he could just get Sakura close enough to him than she could cut his sight off; no more Sharingan.

_  
__**You tell me that you're sorry  
didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

The bloods eyes gleam with inter knowledge, a secret that would not be told but shown and shown in the worse type of ways. When did it become so hard to read him? When did he become so cold, so distance?

"Thought as much… Sorry Sakura, your not needed." Naruto charges, keeping whatever Sasuke was going to do to Sakura doesn't take place, does not happen to his friend. But the ground still rumbles and Sasuke flies at him, making both falls into the pits she had made before. Sasuke appears in front of him, smirking, with his sword drawn. 

"Did you think I would fall for your clones, Naruto? It's an old trick, learn something else." He says before swinging his sword making the real Naruto come out of hiding and lands in the field.

Naruto looks to see Sakura fighting off a black hair woman and a man with a sword. Where did they come from? How long did they stand there, waiting for Sasuke to say the word? He needed to help her! But when he moves to help her, Sasuke appears in front of him, forcing him to continue to fight him. The rest of the clones he made before hand come running out of the forest, some going to Sakura's help, others coming to help the real one get mixed up with them, hiding.

Fight, block, attack! How battles go on and what one does during it is nearly forgotten until later, when one can recall everything, recall how there was a female scream but couldn't stop to see who screamed, how the earth always seems to move and protest against its harsh treatment. How your best friend beheads afew of your clones and smoke fills the air. No time to stop and time about why you can't hit him full force. Oh you try, you try so hard that your crying and screaming his name for anyone to hear you're painfully longing. You almost do it! you could take his head off with this knife, this taker of life's red water, but against your own will, your mind puts a picture of you laughing with this person; you move, slipping down into his shoulder, allowing him to place a knife in your back and knees you in the stomach. You gasp, blood pouring out.

Your thoughts? Why? How come you're doing this? Didn't we have some good times together? What are you thinking?

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Unwillingly crying, Naruto's body takes over after years of training this is what it was for? Fighting his best friend? Being killed by him? No. it couldn't have been! They should have been together, a team of three, working, protecting each other, laughing together, seeing sensai's face or at least to try too.

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this? Me you Sakura… Kakashi. We were family! We all spilled blood and tears for each other! We could have helped you kill your brother! WHY!?" Naruto yells when they break apart again. He stared the other man down from across broken earth, stained with blood, there's a body, an arm sticking out of it; not Sakuras' pale peach color arm. He feels that worry fall away.

Sasuke sneers and throws the kunai at him, like he was detested the blood on it; it misses. "We were not family. I have no family! You were and still are in my way to becoming stronger! Tears? Only you fools let those drop! As for blood… it showed I wasn't strong enough to stop that." He raises his arm, the shoulder letting more blood fall from the wound, staining his white shirt. "Even now… But not for long, Naruto. I will kill you and become that much stronger! Killing a demon that is hunted by the man I seek to kill… candy from a baby."

"Naruto!"

"Stay Sakura! Don't get near us!" Naruto yells as a clone helps him form the Rasengan. "Not this time, please." He whispers before charging at Sasuke who runs at him at the same time, smirking.

"Rasengan!"

"Candy from a baby…"_  
__**  
I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you**_

A poof leaves Naruto falling forward almost as if time slowed down as he turned his head to see the real Sasuke appear in front of Sakura. Her eyes widen in fear and disbelief as the man she loved pieced through her stomach. Time slowed for them as Naruto crashed into the ground, panting, staring at them. His special people, locked in deaths embrace; best friend wielding, leading death to the one who held his heart, allowing herself to greet death and stare up at the man who sent her. Slowly her hands raise and place on the side of his face; he allows it.

_**  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
but it's nothing new - yeah yeah**_

"W-why?" She whispers.

Sasuke looked down at the blood slowly slipping from her body, barely any charka within her; she couldn't heal from this. He brings a hand up even as Naruto slowly gets his mind together with his body and started to make his way over to them, screaming. He touches some of her blood, bringing a gasp from her lips, a smile to his; wipes some across her lips to cheek, a thumb print on her forehead before sliding his hand into her hair, holding her still as he pulled the sword out of her, causing her whimper and cry out; she doesn't fall as he tightens his hold in her hair.

I loved you with the fire red  
now it's turning blue, and you say...

"You always looked good in red, Sakura."

"You didn't…" She whispers softly as he pushed her away, growling. He blindly kicks her body through a tree before grabbing Naruto's arm and swinging him wherever Sakura landed before pawing at his face, screaming.

_**  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**_

"Sak-" Coughing blood as he crawls over to the form of her. "Sakura?" he whispers, just barely hearing himself over the screams of the mad man a few yards away. He growls as the man with the sword runs across them but keeps going to where Sasuke was before moving Sakura onto her back, showing her tears and eyes open, staring up at him.

"Naruto…" She whispers back, touching the sword wound slowly, disbelieving still, that it happen. She took the sight of the man that stabbed her, the man she loved with all her heart; that went away, tried to take Naruto from her over and over again. Took Kakashi away from her and killed other leaf ninjas that she helped or known. Oh she never thought he would turn on her as well. Never her, never would he have attack her- she cries harder. "I'm such a fool, Naruto… Why…he… but you… oh Naruto." She whispers slowly, numbing her pain with the last of the charka she had. "He isn't Sasuke we knew… is he… no… Am so sorry… for not… going for r… ramen with you… those times… yeah?"

"Shhh Sakura… please just hold on… we can get you out of this and get you a nice bed next to Kakashi. You can yell at him 24-7 to get him up! And-"

"Shh.. Naruto I'll be fine, waiting for you here… Sasuke… he's sick… deal with… him… help him … I'll wait… please?"

_  
__**But I'm afraid...  
**_

"Sakura! You're going to fix this before you die bitch! Than am going to rip you and Naruto apart!" Sasuke's voice came at them, carrying his bloodlust, his hatred; the madman laughter that followed the words. Proving what Sakura said true.

"I will." Naruto growls out, inhumanly growls as he slowly stands feeling the foxes charka flow out of him. Sasuke hurt her! And yet here she wanted him to help the man who did it to her! Who let her blood flow out of her in away that wasn't good, no blood out of Sakura was good!

He whips around to see Sasuke stumbling over upturned earth, towards them. He won't let him near her again!

_**  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late whoa...**_

"Don't get in my way Naruto. She's going to fix what she did to me!" Sasuke sneered pointing his sword at him. Naruto moved towards him slowly, hunting his prey. He could only think of one way to 'help' him. When he didn't answer the sneer became worse. "So what now that the bitch made me blind you're going to attack me? Attacking a blind man you have fallen… or maybe you ever were up at all! You will always be deadlast!" There was more blood on him than before, something stuck to his shirt that Naruto knew belonged inside of a body. He killed the man that tried to help him.

"Shut up Sasuke! If you come near her… I'll kill you anyways, even if you do." Even now he could feel the wounds that he had gotten heal and distinctly knew that the more he used the closer to death he was… well he would just make sure to take this bastard with him before he goes!

With that he attacks, Sasuke goes flying to the other side of the field into the trees there with Naruto close behind, four tails trailing behind him. When he gets closer he sees Sasuke activating his curse mark and taking the darker form, those disguising wing type things growing from his back. Let him, he'll die anyways.

Before Naruto could land a blow, Sasuke flies up high, letting Naruto rip apart the trees around him; a blow meant for him. But Naruto follows right behind him and it goes on like that. A fight, battle that would look like many ninja fought was only done by two friends fighting but not a fight that would leave them panting afterwards, joking about how they did it type of friend fight. No this one is deadlier, meaner. This one is the kind that makes people want to weep those two friends would do this together… but than again… Both were trying to kill each other now. There was no friendship between the two anymore. Hatred and the will to live was what made them go so hard at each other, so glued together that they could feel laughter bubbling up when one got then other.

Madness took them.

Naruto, ever so lost within the foxes bloodlust; within his own, still had enough sense to keep Sasuke and the battle from where Sakura laid, waiting for him. Waiting for him to kill this beast and take her back home and be healed. Believing in that one hope, one thought, he went full out on Sasuke. Throwing him into the ground, being slammed around like a rag doll. The sword now laid somewhere, broken and pieces, mixed with blood and dirt and trees after 

Sasuke tried to stab him with it but Naruto had blocked it with the foxes cloak and let the thing be destroyed, causing Sasuke to lost more of himself and become more of an animal in the fight. But both were bleeding badly now. Naruto couldn't remember how he got hit in the gut, but he did. Was he the one that ripped that wing off? That would explain why the man before me screamed and fell away from me. Huh didn't know it could be used to pin someone to the ground like that. Well Sasuke did seem to want it back so what if it embedded itself in his gut… matching wounds.

Oh why is he screaming now? Oh it hurt? Oh poor thing… Sakura didn't scream when you pieced her through. Why are you so weak? No your not… what deadlast? Well dead last means your dying first! Shut up! She isn't dead!

"Let's finish this Naruto." Sasuke gasps out, as the curse slowly fades from his batter and bloodily body. The fox's charka following, resting back within… whats left of it after healing a lot of wounds and causing so much damage. The fox growls weakly inside of him, telling him to get away, leave this hellish place! He doesn't want to die with in this body!

"Sure Sasuke, sure." Naruto gasps out as well. Tiredly forming his weapon with the bit of charka he could pull up as Sasuke forms his from the last bit from within. Naruto starts to run straight for the blooding mess that once was Sasuke while just raises his last good arm up towards him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke falls to his knees planting the attack in Naruto's gut, going straight through.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screams out in pain, letting his hand drop slightly, hitting Sasuke in the head, scattering everything of it.

Slowly the body falls to the side and Naruto lets it take him down. He gasps in pain when the harsh earth takes its revenge on him for early, on his body. He laid there wanting to move but even just to breathe hurt so much. But he barely felt that. His mind played the scene of the last seconds of the battle over and over again and again; crying, tears for killing, tears for his pain, tears for the pain his friend must have been in, tears that he took his friends life.

He regrets everything! But it won't stop! This pain that life makes everyone feel, it won't go away. It's going to happen again and again. But he had to do it. He had to kill the twisted being that came from his friend; came from the mental torture of an older brother. Someone who should have been there to help and show which way to take and if you took the wrong place, made a bad choice; be there for you and pick you up again. But not this one, no. this one wanted nothing more than to twist the mind of his younger brother and turn him into this thing that still had its arm in Naruto's gut. He had help by another man to keep the mind twisted.

Slowly Naruto reaches down, gagging when he touch it, and wrapped his hands around the arm before pulling it out. Skin shouldn't each other in this way, its wrong and it lets it self be known by the sickening sound it makes. Naruto pants against the bile that wanted to come up as he puts a hand over the wound, knowing if he wanted too he could put his hand through himself. Slowly, ever so slowly he moves to rest on his hand and knees before the bile comes up.

So slow he moves against the pull of the earth and makes his way to Sakura only yards away, the fighting got close to her, he can blurrily see her flash of pink and red against the brown and green. But she's still there, waiting for him.

He won't let her wait much longer.

What feels like years, passes so quickly as he moved to fall beside her, beside his love; resting his head on her chest, panting, wheezing from the crawl to her. Coughing blood out on her, he raises his head to see her beautiful green eyes staring straight up, unblinking, dull; lifeless. He falls back down on her, listening, praying it wasn't true.

"Am… so… sor…rry… Sak..ura." He wheezes out, feeling more blood pour from him but strangely not feeling the wound anymore. In the distance or maybe close by, he doesn't know as he closes his eyes and pretends to hear her laughter, see her smiles; team 7 together being kids, he thinks he hears something… a voice? Maybe more than one, but he's lost in a beautiful dream where Sakura is still alive, smiling happily at him with Sasuke not to far from her smirking in his way of a smile, welcoming him with open arms. He can see Kakashi standing just behind those two with Jiraiya, grinning like the manic he was while waving to him.

He hears someone in the distance yelling about holding on to something but he doesn't know if it was his dream or outside his mind. Of course the fox was howling up a storm behind his mind's picture but Naruto doesn't pay attention to that, he feels heavy and Sakura his playing with his hair. Its all he needs; his friends and family.

He's happy.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

"We found the bodies of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and the other body we found it later is Sasuke Uchiha; all dead about four hours away. The surrounding area was destroyed and there were other body parts there showing there could have been at least two others in the area at the same time…" The ANBU keep on not watching as his Hokage turned and stared out of the window with tears falling from her honey colored eyes.

The doors slam open showing a crying Shizune, looking like she ran all the way there. Tsunade turns to look at her dead lovers' niece.

"Tsunade! Kakashi pass away an hour ago! His machine stopped working and no one knew it happened!" Shizune said before crying into her hands over her own lost lover. She failed.

Tsunade turns sad, tired, crying eyes back to the down pour outside her window to see the village wet, dark, gloomy; befitting the mood of the Hokage.

"The necklace came through… again."

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**_


End file.
